


Snowed In

by angelus2hot



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spending the night on the planet leads to them getting snowed in.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Snowed In  
>  **Fandom:** Dark Matter  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Three/Two  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 196  
>  **Summary:** Spending the night on the planet leads to them getting snowed in.   
> **A/N:** written for sholio for fandom_stocking

“Let’s spend the night on the planet she said. It will be fun she said.” Three mocked as he walked across the room looking through each window. 

“You can’t blame me.”

His eyes widened. “Yeah? Who should I blame?” Three muttered. “It certainly wasn’t my idea.” He’d have been perfectly happy spending the night with her on the ship.

Two rolled her eyes. “How was I supposed to know it was going to snow like this?” She came to stand beside him and stared out the large window at the pristine snow surrounding the little cabin. “Maybe we could walk out “

He turned to stare at her with his mouth open. _Was she out of her mind?_ “There’s at least three feet of snow out there probably more. We’re not going anywhere for a good long while.” 

“Then there’s only one thing we can do.”

Three raised his eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

She leaned closer, her body crowding his. “Guess.”

A huge grin curved his lips and without a word he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Maybe being snowed in wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
